Jax & Brenda's Next Wedding
by Jules9
Summary: A really bad, old-school Jax & Bren 'fic that I wrote at age 12 (1996)... :-)


Jax&Brenda's Next Wedding  
By Jules (Sunday, June 23, 1996)  
BEFORE THE WEDDING  
  
Outside The Church  
  
On a warm, summer day in Port Charles, New York the Jacks family steps out of their limousine. The happily married couple, John and Jane, their son and daughter-in-law, Jax and Brenda. The younger couple was planning on renewing their vows in front of their friends and family. Their first wedding was private, on a yacht in the Mediterannean. A while later, in the church, Brenda and Jax were getting ready. Both were pretty calm, due to the fact they had been married before. Each had a Jacks family member helping them. John with Jax and Jane with Brenda. (By now, Jane had come to accept Brenda's role in her son's life and that he was wise enough to chose his own life partner.)  
In The Groom's Dressing Room  
  
There comes a knock on the door.  
  
"Jax?"  
  
"Jerry, is that you?"  
  
He rushes to the door and turns the knob. Outside, stands a blond gentleman, who also has the  
trademark family accent.  
  
"Jerry, good to see you," Jax says, smiling. "I was beginning to think that you weren't going to  
show."  
  
"Miss this? Are you kidding? Besides, what's a wedding without a best man?" he jokes.  
  
"I'm glad to hear that's what your appearance is all about. I thought you were my friend," the  
blond James Bond jokes, grinning.  
  
"Well, I also had to meet your beautiful wife. Pa said she's quite a find. A model eh?"  
He smiles while giving John a pat on the back.  
  
"Yes, yes. She's a model. But she's also my wife. So hands off," he warns, getting on the  
immediate defensive.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I plan on meeting her older sister. Is she expected?"  
  
"Julia? Yes. But how do you know her?"  
  
"We had a run in at that ski resort you recommended. I think it was called, what? Steel  
Mountain?"  
  
"Yes, that's it. Julia must have gone up there after talking to Brenda."  
  
A wave of pain washes over the young man's face. He remembers the incidents that had  
happened there. Brenda's skiing accident, her encounter with her ex-lover, Sonny Corinthos,  
and thoughts that he would never be found. But now, all of that was in the past and the Jackses  
were free to live the rest of their lives, together, forever.  
  
"Well, enough with this ski talk. It's time for a wedding!" interupted the eldest Jacks. Let me go check on your wife. Jerry, watch out for your brother, and don't try to   
squeeze out any details on Julia from him!"  
  
"Don't worry, Pa," Jerry assured him. "I'll behave myself."  
  
After he left, the two brothers laughed.  
In The Bride's Dressing Room  
  
"Now honey, calm down. You look fine."  
  
"But, Jane, I don't have anything blue! I can't go down that aisle without it. You know the saying, 'Something old, something new. Something borrowed, something blue.' It's tradition."  
  
"Well honey, the Jackses aren't exactly a traditional family. You should've learned that by now.  
It doesn't matter what you wear. Just keep your mind and your heart open, and you will be fine.  
Trust me."  
  
"Oh I do," Brenda says, smiling. They hug. Moments later, John knocked on the door, and they  
were off.  
THE WEDDING  
  
Walking Down the Aisle  
  
The church organist starts to play the wedding march as the bridesmaids walk down the aisle,  
Lois, Robin, and Julia. Brenda wasn't able to decide who she wanted for a matron of honor, so  
she didn't have one.  
  
Jax's best man, was his brother, Jerry. He and Julia smile knowingly at each other throughout  
the procession.  
  
Brenda and Ned, acting as the father of the bride, walked down the aisle. Her dress was a white  
gown with a flowing train. She also had a matching lace veil.  
  
A new necklace was at her throat, a wedding gift from the Ashton family, Ned, Lois, and their  
soon-to-be baby. It was a gold locket and inside it had a picture of Ned and Lois and Brenda and  
Jax. Brenda could remember the day before, when they had given it to her...  
  
"It's lovely," she said, giving Lois a hug. "I will always treasure it."  
  
Knowing how torn Lois was about buying her baby a stroller, the Jackses bought her the one she decided not to buy the first time. It was supposed to be an early baby present, but it was also for supporting them in the first weeks of their marriage. (After they got over the shock, that is.)  
  
Sonny was unable to attend, he was still mourning Lily's death, but wished both Brenda and Jax  
the best. He had understood when Brenda said, "It's time to let go. Jax is my future, you and I  
are in the past. Our fire has been reduced to a smoldering, pile of ashes. Our's (J&B's) has just begun to burn."  
The Ceremony  
  
When they reach the altar, Ned hands Brenda to her husband and walks back to his seat, in a pew next to Jason. The couple (J&B) held hands as did most the others.   
  
All were amazed at the beauty of the church, and all the people in the wedding. The bridesmaids were wearing elegant gowns. They were made of a solid, lavendar fabric. All the men were wearing black tuxedos, except for some of the guests.  
  
As Jax and Brenda held hands, the priest recited the traditional wedding prayers. They had  
written their own vows, and the couple wished to say them.   
  
JAX:  
"Brenda, I love you. You know that. I don't ask for anything from you, but what you are able to give. I'm glad I came to Port Charles, or else, who knows? We could have never even met. But,  
we did. And we got married, not once, but now twice. You have brought me happiness, respect,  
and a life-long friendship. Thank you for being here, with me." He gazes into her eyes.  
  
BRENDA:  
"I realize how much you care for me and it makes me feel secure. I feel like you think of me as  
your friend, not just your wife. That really makes me feel special. I love you." She smiles and  
he grins, looking very sure of their relationship. Even Jane Jacks had to smile.  
  
The rest of the ceremony was very traditional, and no one objected when the preist said, "I now  
pronounce you man and wife."  
  
The newlyweds have a very memorable kiss.  
The Wedding Reception  
  
It was held at their new mansion, across the street from the Quartermaines. This was so Brenda  
and Lois could keep in touch. They even had an underground tunnel adjoining the houses.  
  
It was a twenty acre mansion, complete with a number of guest houses. The two largest were for  
any of the Jacks or Barrett family members who decided to come visit.  
  
The ballroom was decorated in blue and white wallpaper with chandelieres and white roses. A  
long table was placed across the room and had many chairs leaning against it. A spacious  
balcony could be accessed from a set of French doors and it had a set picnic tables. On one of  
them was the wedding cake, made especially by Cook at the Ashtons' request.  
  
In a corner of the room was a pile of boxes and packages, all the couple's wedding gifts. Some  
of these included:  
  
A picture of the two Barrett girls, from Julia;  
A fleet of gray, white, and black limousines, from Jerry;  
A new shopping mall, from the Jackses (Jane  
A sound system for the mansion from Robin, Mac  
An IOU for a homecooked meal, from Mike;  
A new yacht, from the Countess;  
Passes to an opera in Italy, fcourtesy of Augusto;  
A renovated mansion in Kronos, from Thao;  
A free supply of Jax Cosmetics supplies, from Lucy  
and an inground swimming pool in their backyard, from Ned and Lois.  
  
As another special gift, Eddie Maine and the Idle Rich played a special song for them at the  
party, called "You're a Part of Me". The party was a hit and everyone had a ball.  
The Wedding Night  
  
Jax is sitting up in bed, watching a tape of their wedding.  
  
"Boy, am I tired," he said, putting his arms around Brenda as she climbed in beside him. "I think everyone had fun. I know I did."  
  
After a pause, he adds, "Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't."  
  
She lays her head down on his chest.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They tenderly kiss and proceed to make love. The scene goes to the wedding tape. The song,  
"Because You Loved Me" from Celine Dion comes on. Some scenes include: J&B eating the wedding cake, everyone hugging, J&B not noticing the camera man following them as they snuck to the balcony for a little privacy (kissing), and the after-party pool party, when they kissed as a group of guests pushed them into the pool. 


End file.
